Skirmish in Provo
There was an skirmish in Provo on November 1, 2013, during the height of the Second School War. As Natalia Thornton prepared to unleash her deadly plague, Charles confronted her, using the radiation from his cell phone to siphon the energy while he messaged his peers on Instagram. Simultaneously and coincidentally, Valiera Nelson went on Instagram and demanded that Charles leaves her alone and offended and threatened him. Charles asked Nelson how she wanted their problem solved, pointing out that giving each other space was not working. However, after Charles realized the plague was spreading in spite of his efforts, and Nelson called upon Miranda Patrick and Will Ostler to help her verbally abuse him, he digressed and proceeded to battle Thornton, but Josh Hogan rescued him and backfired Thornton's curse by using an app on series of phones that had previously been rented by the Guild of Gourds. History Background information During the Second School War, Natalia Thornton developed a plague with her rudimentary black sorcery and formed Operation: Despair, a plot against her enemies, the Armies of Organa. Eventually, the Guild of Gourds became aware of her plan and invented an app to unleash massive radio waves to backfire Thornton's magic when the time came. To increase the waves' potency, they also rented several cell phones from an undisclosed business and informed Josh Hogan of their plan. Arriving at the playground Charles was contacted by Luke Norris and told him he was hoping Valiera Nelson received his message soon. Minutes later, however, Charles received the reply, in which Nelson demanded to be left alone. Charles responded, but then he looked up, however, realizing something was wrong. Marching into the seemingly vacated playground, Thornton was ready to unleash Operation: Despair upon the entire state and score her greatest victory upon the Armies of Organa. The skirmish Mere moments before Natalia Thornton could strengthen the wards placed around the playground with her incantations, Charles confronted her, using the radiation from his cell phone to siphon the energy while he messaged his peers on Instagram, taking advantage of the spells to conceal himself from a bemused Thornton and demand that Luke Norris not come anywhere near the playground. Simultaneously and coincidentally, Valiera Nelson offended and threatened Charles. Charles asked Nelson how she wanted their problem solved, pointing out that giving each other space was not working. However, after Charles realized the plague was spreading in spite of his efforts, and Nelson called upon Miranda Patrick and Will Ostler to help her verbally abuse him, Ostler called him a vegetable. After stunning Patrick into silence by comparing her to an Eeidarian, Charles digressed and proceeded to battle Thornton. As if out of nowhere, Josh Hogan charged through the wards, undetected by either Thornton or Charles, and rescued him and backfired Thornton's curse by using an app on series of phones that had previously been rented by the Guild of Gourds. Aftermath Following this event, Charles finally acknowledged that Val Quintana hated him, something he no longer intended to attempt to change, as he believed it may be years before she healed entirely. Hurt by her words of rejection, he attempted to procure her access code, only to realize the endeavor was worthless. Following this, Charles was reprimanded by the staff for his role in the Battle of GT-2 Base and his right to work independently at home was revoked by his parents. Two weeks after Nelson's rebuttal, Steven Thompson asked Charles for help, as he considered him an invaluable recruit due to his determination and "elegant cyber tongue", and because he felt that he would not be able to fight Natalia Thornton. It was rumored that Charles was seeking Val Quintana's approval on Thompson's orders, as he believed her help would be even more priceless than his own. While the rumors were actually the warping of the truth (Charles had been acting on Vincent Organa's orders, not Thompson's), these rumors reached the Guild of Gourds. Appearances * Notes and references Category:Battles of the Second School War